elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
Elevator doors
Elevator doors are set of doors that prevent passenger from falling onto the hoistway. Types of elevator doors Main article: Elevator door types There are two elevator door types: Manual and automatic. Elevator door devices Mechanical bumpers In some elevators the doors may be equipped with mechanical bumpers, buffers, or safety edges. When a passenger comes into contact with the bumpers, the door will immediately retract. Most door bumpers are stainless steel but some are plastic. Normally an elevator has two sets of bumpers located on the door's edges, although some only have one bumper.Guidelines for Modernising Existing Lifts (Electrical and Mechanical Services Department, Hong Kong) However, door bumpers can occasionally malfunction and not retract when a passenger bumps or hits them. Consequentally, many elevator bumpers have been replaced with infra red sensors that perform more reliably. Door bumpers are commonly found in most Asian-made elevators, such as Mitsubishi, Hitachi, etc. Schindler_D-Line_LED_indicator_green_(2).jpg|Some newer Schindler elevator mixed with both mechanical bumpers and infra red sensors. HitachiElevDoor.jpg|Hitachi elevator with mechanical bumpers. Some newer Hitachi elevator will hidden with full infra red sensors installed between mechanical bumpers and internal doors. Infra red/light bulb sensors Infra red sensors or beams are now common in modern days elevator. The beam detects objects on the doorway when opening and closing. If the sensors triggers an object, it will cause the doors to reopen and does not close until the object is removed from the doorway. For some old elevators they will using light bulb for sensors lighting (like Sabiem Elevator). Some modern infra red sensors used in Otis, and fewer Schindler and Kone elevators may emits a continuous beeps when the sensors triggers an object. Door warning LED lamps These are installed on both side of door edges, and lights up in green when the doors are opening, and flashes red when closing. Now only found on some Schindler elevators in Hong Kong, Otis elevators in UK and some generic elevator companies elevators in UK. Door interlocks Main article: Door interlocks Door interlocks prevents the door from being opened unless the car is present and completes an electrical circuit. Elevator door control Main article: Elevator door control Elevator door control buttons are used to control the elevators' doors. In some modern elevator brands like Mitsubishi and Hitachi, the door open and close buttons will be lit when the button is held and unlit when unheld, and the door hold button will be lit when pressed and unlit when the door closes. Elevator door design Glass doors Glass doors are common in almost every buildings such as shopping malls, hotels, office buildings, parking garages, railway or subway stations, airports, and sometimes pedestrian footbridges. Glass doors usually comes in full glass (either with frames or not) and partial glass. Glass doors are useful to enchance security inside the elevator and to prevent crime and vandalism. Elevators with manual doors may also have glass on the door as well. Hyundai LUXEN 2009.JPG|Full-sized glass door (with frames) elevator. Kone EcoDisc top landing.jpg|Full-sized glass door (with frames) elevators. Hyundai YZER M.R.L. 2010.jpg|Full-sized glass door (without frames) elevator. Blk. 1 Beach Road - OTIS Elevator (Lift A).jpg|Partial glass doors elevator. Chuo Elevator (Ningyocho Station, Tokyo).jpg|Partial glass elevator doors in Tokyo, Japan. External links *hkelev - Elevator door types *hkelev - Elevator door structures *hkelev - Devices for the automatic elevator doors Category:Elevator doors